A Battle of The Minds: Ikado vs Kai
The Former Raikage was walking up the long, winding, and wet dirt road. The air was humid, and it was filled with the fresh scent of blood. "Well....it seems that Zutto has been through here", Kai said to himself. "Now, I smell someone else around." '' "Who the hell are you!?", yells Ikado after appearing right in front of Kai; while unsheating one of his Katanas. Kai turned around. staring at his opponent, and calmly remarked, "I am who I want to be." "Don't mess with me!" says Ikado, while charging at his opponent with his Katana. Kai stood still, and then made a hand seal. "I don't wish to fight you." Kai then made four shadow clones, and sent them to attack Ikado. He then pulled out a kunai, and threw it at the ground behind Ikado. Ikado quickly dispatched the Shadow Clones, but didn't notice the kunai flying. He then made 4 hand seals. Before anything happened however, the kunai merely stabbed the ground behind Ikado. Kai then looked up, "Oh dear, it seems to have failed." "Fire Release: Fire Bullet Technique!" Ikado then shoots twelve disc sized fire balls. Kai stood there, merely watching. ''"I hope he trys harder soon." ''Kai then made a few hand seals, and relesed his jutsu, "Earth Style: Hiding Like A Mole Jutsu." Kai instantly hid underground, and then a small noise was heard underground. Instantly, Kai appered behind Ikado, holding a kunai to his neck. Ikado then turns into smoke and a voice echoes " Everyone falls for this one, Poisoned Shadow Clone Technique! Oh and by the way, there's no known cure for that poison. Nice to meet you though!" Kai stood there, and then attacked Ikado, jumping over the clone. Ikado then weaves 14 hand seals and yells "Fire Release: Dragon Storm Technique!" Engulfing Kai in flames. Kai lay there, burning, and still. ''" I win ?" ''Ikado says to himself. Before any other actions could be taken, Ikado was pulled underground by Kai. "Don't let your gaurd down." "I never did." says Ikado as he turns into smoke. The Bloodshed Begins! Kai smirks as he sees the smoke rising. "I plan to end this as quickly as possible. Prepare yourself." ''"Its time for me to take actions with my own hands." Ikado thinks to himself. Kai stood still, as if he were waiting for Ikado to make the first move. Ikado doesn't attack or moves at all, he just takes out two scrolls and weaves some hand seals and says "Summoning Technique: 50%!" Ikado's chakra levels spikes. Kai saw this, and pulled out 7 kunai. He threw three at Ikado's head, and four in the four cardinal directions. "Prepare for the darkness." Instantly, Kai leaped into the air, and began to preform a deavestating drop kick. "Remember the other scroll?" Ikado opens the other scroll, weaves some hand seals and says "Wind Release: 360º Wind Blast!" then the 7 kunai were repelled and Kai was launched several feet backwards. During his backfalling, Kai smirked. "Remember when I threw the kunai behind you in the battle and I said it failed? Well, that kunai had a metal wire attached to it, which bypassed you. A section of that kunai is attached to you, which means I can do this." Kai made a few hand seals, and then preformed. "Water Style: Water Deluge, Lightning Style: Lightning Current," Kai drenched the ground in water, and then sent the lightning up the metal wire which was attached to Ikado. "When you pushed me and all the other Kunai back, the original kunai was still planted in the ground, safe from your jutsu. And now, you're done for." Ikado then turns to smoke, and then appears right behind Kai "Remember the smoke? It was me all along, that's my Turn to Smoke Technique!" Ikado then wraps Kai in the metal wire and prepares to do the Falcon Drop."You're done for!!" "I told you to prepare for the darkness. But I will fight your light for a little longer." Kai then was hit with the Falcon Drop. While falling Ikado remebered something " He can easily dodge this attack! I better stop!" ''Ikado then pulls the tip of the metal wire, lands and then starts weaving 14 hand seals. Kai stood up, a little hazy, but fine otherwise, but now he was missing his scarf. Ikado then started walking up to Kai stopping just a few meters away."You think i don't know you? You're the Former Raikage and I know that your scarf weights about 50 pounds, am I right?" Ikado then picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck " I think i´ll take it as a gift. Now, shall we be serious, or not?!" Before any other words were spoken, Kai had pinned Ikado down to the ground. He then picked up Ikado with one hand, and threw him into the ground, and preformed a drop kick on this stomach. "Yes. We shall." "Don't... touch...MEEEEE!!!" Ikado blew into a fit of rage, he summoned his Katanas and started slashing with perfect accuracy at Kai's body trying not to hit major arteries. "Do you know how ancient Samurais tortured their enemies!?" Kai was sliced a few times, but then he enabled his lightning release armor. He then reached out, and using a kunai, sliced through one of the swords. "No, but do you know how the Fifth Raikage still tortures his?" " They took extra care not to strike major arteries, they would then deliver 200 slashes to the body of the victim and in the end, they would decapitate him. You just experienced your first 4 slashes." Ikado's severed Katana grows again and he infuses both of them with Wind chakra. The Battle Rages: Chakra Flow Battle Kai made no expression, but he just stood still. "You're mocking me?!" Ikado says in an angered voice "Or are you afraid of dying?!" Kai stood there, but then he appered behind Ikado. He then shot Water Style: Water Bullets at Ikado. Ikado sliced the Water Bullets in half and delivered 5 more slashes to Kai's body. Kai grew annoyed, and then grabbed the blade with his bare hand. "If you think you are being a big shot by trying to kill me, you are mistaken. Now, I will use my own jutsu. Kurai." "Uhoh! Forgot to tell you that my blades can absorb chakra, and you have truckloads of it so, you don't mind if i take some, do you!?" Ikado's blade then begins to give off a yellow light. Kai let go of the blade, but then made another hand seal. "This time, you will feel my blade." Instantly, the entire are grew dark. "Eh. I can't even see my bare hand... good move... but you forgot one thing. My blade absorbed your chakra so I always know were you are." Ikado then dissapeared and reapeared in front of Kai, punching him in the face. Kai grabbed the punch, and then swatted it away. "This is not about seeing me, its about not seeing everything else." "While this sword is in my hand I can sense ALL of your chakra and recently used chakra, so if you used your Lightning Release Armor recently you can't do nothing!" "Oh you are sadly mistaken. You see, in this realm, I control time, gravity, and even space. All in this world bends to my will." Kai proclaimed. "Oh yeah?! What about senses!? Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm! Fire Release: Fire Bullet Technique! Fire Release: Hard Work Technique!!!" Kai made a hand seal, and said, "Water Style: Water Wall, Water Style: Raging Typhoon." Kai then sent his water against the fire. "I guess I can take it off now." Ikado then takes off the scarf and smiles, in the blink of an eye he kicks Kai's stomach, ending the jutsu Kurai. However, Kurai did not end. But there was a large explosion when the two jutsu colided, creating a large steam cloud. ''"I have to dissipate the steam or i'm a gonner! I know I'll use it!" Ikado then shouted while in a dancing manner "Wind Release: Destructive Blast!" an enourmous shot of piercing wind was shot. Kai jumped out of the steam cloud, but was mowed down by the wind. "Maybe I overdid it..." ''said Ikado to himself " Hey Kai, you there?" said Ikado while the jutsu Kurai ended. Before anything was said, Kai exploded in a fury of lightning. "Hey lighten up!" said Ikado, then Ikado turned away and started walking saying " One more technique and... I die..." Kai then appeared behind him, with a Raikiri to his opponent's chest. "I would not make another move if I were you." Kai had used the steam cloud as a diversion to appear behind his opponent. "Please! You fell for the Shadow Clone gig again!?" said Ikado still walking "Sad thing is... i really .... am gonna die...." Ikado then started hiperventilating and fell. Kai stood there, and then walked off. "Please! Help... me! You still are poisoned and only i know the antidote... urghhh!" "Keep in mind, you poisoned my shadow clone, not me." Kai retorted. "Keep... in mind everything that the shadow clone ... experiences goes back to the user! Would you let a boy die!?." Ikado then felt an acute painin his chest. Kai replied, "Experience but not pain." Kai then made a hand seal, and his shadow clone went to take care of Ikado. "If nothing else, I will be going." "One more thing... catch." Ikado then threw a Kumogakure ninja headband "That belonged to the... ninja that killed my parents. Take it..." Ikado then passed out. Kai caught the headband, nooded to Ikado, and then left. "''Farewell Ikado." '' '''WINNER' Kai Saizu Category:Role-Play Category:Itachisharkak